LELAH
by Mrs. Rempong
Summary: Lily Potter, seorang gadis yang berusia 14 tahun harus menjalani takdirnya seorang diri. Tentang cinta, persahabatan dan kepedihan... RnR? CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATE, BABY!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : JK. Rowling as always**

**LELAH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo**

Di sinilah aku.

Di sebuah menara Hogwarts yang sunyi dan sepi. Ku sentuh jendela besar yang terbingkai sejak lama berada di tempat ini. Dingin. Itulah yang kurasakan sejak tadi. Hujan telah lama mengguyur sejak pagi bahkan sampai sekarang juga belum berhenti. Aku benci dingin ataupun hujan. Alasanku karena aku tidak bisa latihan Quidditch hari ini. Itulah keputusan James yang ia katakan tadi.

Aku menghela nafas. Melihat embun muncul dari jendela di depanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dan melakukan kegiatan bodoh dengan menulis sesuatu dari jariku. Namun, aku terhenti saat melihat apa yang tengah ku tulis. Nama aneh yang di miliki seseorang yang menyebalkan. Aku terdiam memandang nama itu di depanku. Dan tak lama, telah mencair juga di depanku.

Ku bersihkan jariku dengan sweater hijau milikku. Ku putuskan untuk beranjak dari sini. Itu lebih bagus dari pada mengingat kembali kenanganku dengannya.

Aku mendengus dan melangkahkan kaki menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

**To be Continued**

**A/N : Ayey! My new fic again. Pasangan kesukaan gue selain Dramione :D RnR ya, readers? Kritik dan saran sangat di terima. Thank you. **


	2. Hurt feeling

**LELAH ****© RemponnngAs**

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**Chapter 1 : Hurt feeling**

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Merasakan setiap kesejukan di sekitarku. Aku membuka kedua mataku mencium aroma alam yang menyenangkan. Tak ku sadari sudut bibirku tertarik melihat pemandangan indah di hadapanku. Danau Hitam.

Sudah sering aku datang ke sini. Menikmati panorama yang indah dan melakukan kegiatan kecil di tempat ini. Bahkan terkadang aku mengajak Nigel menemaniku juga. Yah, kucing hitam yang sering mengikutiku saat aku berjalan menuju Danau Hitam.

Ku eratkan syal Gryffindor di leherku saat ku rasakan hembusan angin diam-diam menerpa kulitku. Ku lihat kedua tanganku yang tak terbungkus oleh sarung tangan hijau milikku. Aku mendengus mengulang kejadian bodohku tanpa sarung tanganku. Di cuaca berangin seperti ini mungkin semua orang akan berpikir aku seperti orang sinting karena telah berkeliaran di Danau Hitam. Tempat yang terbuka seperti ini mungkin akan membuatmu segera di gotong ke St. Mungo dan di cekoki ramuan-ramuan yang seperti bau kencing Goblin. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku untuk bertetap di sini ketika kedua mataku tertarik melihatnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Membiarkan hidungku terasa perih mencium udara dingin.

Ku tengadahkan wajahku saat ku rasakan sesuatu akan jatuh mengalir di wajahku tanpa aba-aba. Basah. Sial, lagi-lagi. Untungnya saja aku sering membawa sapu tangan di sakuku setiap saat. Terima kasih untuk Mum yang selalu mengingatkanku sehingga membuat itu menjadi kebiasaan.

Ku biarkan tanganku mengelap wajahku yang basah dan kembali melipatnya lalu menyimpannya kembali di sakuku. Namun, air mata sialan ini tetap mengalir di wajahku. Mengalir sehingga membuatnya menjadi tak terjumlah. Dan akhirnya isakan itupun keluar dari mulutku.

Great. Sekarang perasaan aneh itu kembali merayap di hatiku. Membuatku merasa tercabik-cabik dan terbuang di antara kobaran api yang tersulut.

Ku tahan suaraku dengan menggigitnya sekuat mungkin. Menahan teriakanku yang akan terbuang sia-sia di Danau Hitam yang sepi. Mengajak udara kosong mendengar setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku. Betapa susahnya untuk tidak meneriakan nama aneh yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Aku segera berdiri dari bebatuan besar yang sedari tadi ku duduki. Membenarkan syalku, memakai sepasang sepatuku yang telah lama berada di tepi danau dan meninggalkan Nigel yang tengah memakan daging ayam sisaan.

ooOoo

Aula Besar tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Dentingan alat makan terdengar dengan perpaduan celoteh murid-murid Hogwarts yang bersemangat. Tak banyak dari murid-murid di asrama lain memutuskan untuk sarapan. Juga para Professor. Hanya Professor Longbottom dan Professor Rectiks saja yang telah lama duduk manis di meja para Professor dengan berbincang seadanya. Well, jika melihat Professor Longbottom yang canggung melihat gaya vampir Professor Rectiks. Mungkin aku juga akan sama sepertinya.

Ku sapu pandanganku mencari seseorang yang ingin ku temui. Aku mendengus melihat sepupu dan suadaraku tak menungguku untuk memulai sarapan pagi.

"Pagi, Lils." Sapa Rose yang berada di hadapanku. Seperti biasa ia sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan menyantap kentang tumbuknya. Diam-diam ingin sekali aku memutar bola mataku.

Ku putuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Hugo yang tengah menyuap bubur gandumnya. "Pagi, Rose." Sapaku kembali seraya memetik sebutir anggur segar dan menelannya.

"Kenapa telat?" Tanya Rose yang kembali melanjutkan bacaan bukunya.

"Mencari sweater." Jawabku singkat menaikkan alisku.

"Bukan mencari kaos Gryffindor?" Rose kembali melihatku dengan kedua mata birunya. Aku memutar bola mataku saat ku sadari ia sangat cerdik melihat pakaian yang ku kenakan.

"Bohong di pagi hari. Ayolah, Rose, seperti itu saja harus di permasalahkan."

Rose tersenyum kecil. "Sebaiknya jangan di jadikan kebiasaan, Little Lily. Cepatlah makan, sebentar lagi jam sarapan akan selesai." Ucap Rose meneguk jus labunya.

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapan Rose yang bernada perintah. Sepertinya ia tidak sabar menjadi seorang Ibu. Diam-diam ingin ku muntahkan anggur yang ku makan.

Ku petik lagi anggur di hadapanku dan menelannya saat ku lihat Al dan Scorpius duduk di sebelah Rose. Ku alihkan perhatianku saat melihat Scorpius tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipi Rose. Ku telan biji anggur itu dengan susah payah.

"Selamat pagi, Rose, Hugo dan Little Lils." Al menyapa kami semua seperti biasa dan merampas sepotong ayam goreng keemasan di meja kami.

"Kalian tidak bergabung ke meja Slytherin?" Tanya Hugo melihat mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Scorpius saja." Jawab Al menaikkan bahunya.

Scorpius terkekeh dan merangkul Rose yang tengah menunduk – menyembunyikan raut merah di wajahnya.

"Pasangan yang bersemi di Musim Gugur." Ucap Hugo dengan nada muntah. Terlihat sekali ia ingin memuat bola matanya.

"Err – sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Aku segera berdiri setelah meneguk jus labuku yang tersisa. Al menaikkan alisnya bingung ketika melihatku dan meletakkan tangannya di tanganku.

"Ada apa, Lils?" Tanya Al memandangku dengan mata Emerald Dad. Rose, Scorpius dan Hugo melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku baru sadar jika ada tugas dari Professor Longbottom yang belum ku kerjakan." Dustaku memaksakan senyum terbaik ku pada mereka.

"Biar ku bantu, Lils." Tawar Rose yang akan berdiri dari mejanya.

"Tidak perlu, Rose. Kau urusi saja pacarmu itu." Kataku tersenyum mengejek dan segera beranjak dari meja Gryffindor.

'Tahan, Lils.' Batinku meletakkan tanganku ke dadaku. Sementara, bulir-bulir air di mataku telah kembali mengalir membasahi kaos merah Gryffindorku. Aku mengumpat pelan saat ku rasakan perasaan ini datang kembali. Menjengkelkan jika setiap kali aku harus memendam perasaan konyol ini. Perasaan tanpa nama yang telah ku mengerti, namun tak ingin ku ucapkan.

Kakiku melangkah lebih cepat saat ku dengar derap-derap langkah seseorang mengikutiku. Ku percepat langkahku dan mendesah lega melihat kumpulan murid Ravenclaw berada di hadapanku. Dengan segera ku langkah kakiku di sekitar mereka. Tak ku pedulikan seseorang mengaduh melihatku menabrak bahu mereka atau tak sengaja menginjak kaki mereka. Hanya ada satu yang ku perlukan sekarang. Kabur.

Aku melihatnya dari balik bahuku ketika berlari. Ia melihatku dengan dua mata kelabunya yang indah. Melihatku dengan kekecewaan. Dan berdiri seperti patung malaikat di antara kerumunan murid yang lewat.

Tak ku sadari kaki ku juga ikut berhenti. Seolah terhipnotis ketika melihat dua kelabu itu. Dan dua kelabu itu kembali mengingatkanku akan masa lalu yang tak kan pernah ku lupakan selamanya.

Yang dulu melihatku dengan lembut dan sayu.

Tak tau kah ia jika aku masih mencintainya?

Aku menggertakkan gigiku menahan air mataku mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menatapnya dengan kesakitan yang serupa. Dan kembali menghilang seperti singa pengecut di matanya.

ooOoo

"Kau tidak mengerti." Bisikku lembut memandangnya dengan tenang.

"Maafkan aku." Wajahnya mengeras seraya menunduk.

"Dan mengapa kau melakukannya? Apakah ini karena sikapku yang kekanakan?" Tanyaku mengelus bahunya yang tertutup kemeja putih kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa sudah cukup sama ini saja." Ia kembali berdiri tanpa sekilas melihatku. Dan melangkah pergi dengan kaku.

"Jadi apa artinya ucapanmu yang dulu?" Seruku ikut berdiri melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. "Apa artinya 'apakah kau ingin menjadi gadisku?'" Dan air mataku semakin meleleh tak terbendung.

Dan ia hanya terbisu. Melangkah ke menara Hogwarts dan meninggalkanku di antara bebatuan besar Danau Hitam.

ooOoo

**A/N : YESS! CHAPTER 1 IS UPDATE! YEAH YEAH YEAH! Thanks banget buat yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya.. Maaf banget yaa kalau prolog nya dikit banget.. Soalnya iseng buat fic prolog tentang Scorily, eh ternyata di review lumayan hehehe.. Jadi, gue buat fic selanjutnya lagi deh.. Maaf banget fic nya bikin bingung.. Diriku pun juga tak tau apa yang ku buat hehehe.. Pas dapet ide langsung ngetik ajaa.. Sorry kalau yang ini kependekan atau kepanjangan hehehe.. Saran dan kritik sangat di terima. Thank you. See you next chapter, Readers!**


	3. The Past

**LELAH **** RemponnngAs**

**Harry Potter **** JK. Rowling**

**Chapter 2 : The Past**

**1 tahun yang lalu. **

Kedua mataku hanya tertuju pada salju yang turun malam ini. Aku mendengus – seperti yang telah ku lakukan sejak tadi. Memunculkan bayang-bayang putih di udara. Sedikit tersenyum melihat bayang-bayang indah di balik syal rajutan yang ku kenakan.

Sudah sekitar tiga menit aku berdiri mematung dengan di hujani salju Desember. Bersandar di sebuah pagar Muggle yang kusam dan tak terawat. Memainkan butiran-butiran salju putih dengan kedua tanganku yang kebas. Hening panjang telah ku lewati tiga menit yang lalu. Memandang kumpulan Muggle yang berlalu lalang di depanku tanpa memandang balik tatapanku.

Ku lihat kedua tanganku yang ku keluarkan dari saku jubah katun milikku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang lupa membawa sarung tanganku tadi. Aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk keluar rumah sehingga melupakan sarung tangan kesayanganku. Andai saja tanganku dapat berbicara, mereka pastilah telah berteriak kedinginan.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas. Mengingat kejadian memilukan yang ku dengar sendiri. Membuat langkah-langkahku berakhir di jalanan pusat Muggle yang pernah ku datangi lima tahun yang lalu dengan keluargaku.

Aku terkesiap saat menyadari sebuah tangan telah tersampir di bahuku. Jari-jariku segera mencari tongkat di saku jubahku. Namun, aku menghentikan niatku saat mataku menangkap siluet keperakan berada di antara kegelapan yang pekat.

"Scorpius?" Bisik ku nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hi, Little Lils." Siluet itu berbisik dan menunjukkan seringaian khasnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi…" Ucapanku terhenti saat jubah hangat yang terbuat dari kulit naga miliknya menghangatkan wajahku.

Tak kusadari wajahku terasa panas. Semburat merah telah lama menampik di wajahku yang pucat. Membuatnya menjadi begitu terlihat di balik wajah pucatku. Jari-jari panjangnya yang pucat tersulur ke wajahku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa hangat dengan dekapannya.

"Kau kedinginan sekali." Bisik Scorpius di sela-sela pelukan kami.

"Mungkin karena tanganku." Ucapku melepaskan pelukannya sembari tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau gila?" Desis Scorpius meraih tanganku yang telah membeku seperti es. "Kau tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku. "Well, seperti yang kau lihat." Aku terkekeh melihat Scorpius memutar bola matanya.

Ia mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut sementara, tangannya yang lain melepaskan sarung tangan hijaunya. Aku sedikit terpana melihat matanya yang terpejam mencoba untuk menghangatkan kedua tanganku. Aku hanya dapat menunduk di balik syal rajutanku diam-diam.

Ia menarik sarung tangan hijaunya yang selalu ia pakai saat Musim Dingin. Ia memakaikannya di sela-sela jariku dan melakukannya lagi di tanganku yang lain. Jari-jariku menjadi hangat setelah ia selesai memakaikannya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Scorpius tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Ya." Jawabku melihat kedua kelabu biru di kedua matanya.

Scorpius menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya – membuat senyum kesukaanku.

"Jadi apa kau ingin memberitahukan alasan mengapa kau kabur dari rumah?" Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak ingin ku dengar sekarang.

"Albus yang menyuruhmu untuk mencariku?"

"Ya. Keluargamu mencarimu, Lils. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku mendengus."Tapi apa mereka bisa mengerti perasaanku?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah seorang pengemis Muggle yang tengah memainkan biolanya.

Alis Scorpius menaik. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Scorpius bingung.

Aku tersenyum sinis melihatnya. "Kau tidak akan mengerti." Bisikku.

Wajah Scorpius mengeras. "Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi, Al juga sahabatku. Dan kau adiknya, aku peduli dengan keluargamu, juga dengan orang lain." Ucap Scorpius. "Jadi biarkan aku mengetahuinya, Lils."

Aku memandang wajahnya yang rupawan. Melihat kekecewaan kecil yang terlihat di kedua mata kelabunya. Membuatku sedikit menyesal telah mengatakannya.

Aku tahu ia tidak salah. Tapi haruskah, huh?

Aku melihat di sekitar kami. Begitu ramai. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada Scorpius. Aku tahu terdengar berlebihan, karena mereka tidak tahu siapa keluargaku. Salah satu pahlawan Trio Emas yang terkenal di Dunia Sihir.

"Bisa kita mencari tempat yang sepi?"

Scorpius menaikkan alisnya pada awalnya, namun mengangguk seraya menarik tanganku yang telah terbungkus oleh sarung tangannya.

Diam-diam wajahku terasa hangat ketika ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jariku. Memandang punggungnya yang tegap tertutup jubah kulit naga dan bahunya yang bidang membuat jari-jariku terbuka dari kepalan tanganku. Namun, dengan segera aku mengepal kembali tanganku tanpa menginginkan kejadian yang tak ingin ku lihat.

Sudah lama aku mengenal Scorpius Malfoy. Al dan aku sering mengunjungi Manor nya bersama Mum dan Dad. Ia adalah pemuda yang baik, pintar dan bijaksana. Meskipun, terkadang ia juga egois dan ambisius. Al dan Scorpius selalu bermain Quidditch di halaman belakang Malfoy Manor yang luas seperti lapangan. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk memainkan boneka sendirian di tepi halaman.

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat Al yang saat itu akan mengajariku Quidditch. Aku memang tak mengerti bagaimana caranya sehingga Al menyerah mengajariku mengendalikan High Sky 2004 nya. Aku juga tak memiliki minat untuk bermain Quidditch. Semua orang mungkin heran karena aku anak dari seorang Seeker, juga Chaser. Tapi percayalah, aku benci ketinggian ataupun tantangan.

Sehingga akhirnya Scorpius menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku setelah ia tertawa melihat kepasrahan Al. Namun, dengan cepat ku tolak mentah-mentah sebelum wajahku bersemu merah.

Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tak mengenal Scorpius Malfoy? Anak pewaris tunggal kerajaan keluarga Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, The Cassanova, The handsome intelligent… dan sebutan lain yang tak ku ketahu dari gadis genit yang menjulukannya aneh-aneh seperti The God of Sex. Please. Aku rasa semua julukan itu lebih tepat di tujukkan pada Mr. Malfoy, kata Mum.

Kami sudah sampai di sebuah taman yang lumayan sepi. Di jam malam seperti ini tak banyak yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah taman yang tertumpuk salju seperti ini.

Scorpius kembali menarik tanganku menuju bangku taman yang tertutup salju kecil. Ia membersihkan tumpukan salju putih itu dengan tangannya yang telanjang. Dan menawarkannya padaku.

Aku duduk dan melihatnya duduk di sampingku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sementara, jari-jariku meremas pelan jubah katun milikku.

"Jadi?"

Bisikkan Scorpius memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Membuatku sedikit canggung untuk memandang matanya.

"Dad dan Mum akan bercerai." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa?" Scorpius berseru kecil ketika mendengar jawabanku. Aku tak percaya ia akan terkejut seperti ini. "Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Tanyanya menatapku.

"Mungkin karena kabar Mrs. Cho Chang yang menjadi salah satu Auror di Kantor Auror Dad. Kau tahu, kan jika Dad dan Mrs. Cho Chang pernah dekat." Ucapku tak membalas tatapannya.

"Maksudmu… ibu dari Sarah Chang, kekasih James?"

"Ya." Ucapku lemah. Rasanya begitu banyak beban yang harus ku tamping sendiri sekarang.

"Apakah ada orang yang tahu tentang hal ini selain kita?"

"Tidak. Aku takut mengatakannya pada James atau Al."

"Kenapa?"

Tak ku sadari bulir air mengalir di wajahku yang terasa hangat. "Kare – karena aku takut, Scorp." Bisik ku terbata-bata membuat air mataku tumpah tak terbendung.

Aku tak dapat melihatnya lagi ketika air mata membanjiri mataku. Membuyarkan pandangannya di penglihatanku sementara, aku kembali terisak.

Sebuah tangan menarik lenganku kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus rambutku dengan jari-jarinya yang terasa dingin. Aku merasa tak berdaya sekarang.

"Shhh – jangan menangis, Lils." Ucapnya lembut sebelum bibirnya mencium keningku.

"Aku mohon jangan bawa aku pulang…"

"Tapi, Al akan menghawatirkanmu, Lils."

"Aku mohon…"

Dan setelah ucapan yang ku katakan dengan desahan, tak ada lagi sahutan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan pandanganku tak lama menjadi kabur… dan gelap.

ooOoo

**Tahun sekarang.**

Aku tak mengerti apa artinya hidup. Dan – alasanku untuk hidup di muka bumi ini.

Hidupku sudah berantakan, di tambah dengan kekesalanku untuk hidup. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis penyihir biasa yang tak menginginkan apa-apa. Namun, aku hanya ingin seseorang yang merengkuhku ketika aku terjatuh atau tenggelam di lautan lepas.

Semua orang hanya melihat topeng yang selama ini ku kenakan. Tampak bahagia, menikmati hidupku sebagai anak popular di Hogwarts, memiliki banyak teman, di sukai oleh banyak anak laki-laki… Sementara, di dalam diriku sendiri ingin sekali ku teriakan bahwa aku adalah seorang pembohong.

Aku bahagia, sementara aku menjerit.

Aku merasa tak berarti untuk hidup di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu apa rencana mereka menciptakan ku sebagai anak salah satu pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Aku merasa lebih berarti jika aku hidup sebagai penyihir biasa di kalangan kumuh.

Aku tak bahagia. Seumur hidup aku ingin sekali mendapat kebahagiaan yang ku temukan sendiri. Tapi, aku mengerti aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya, bahkan sedikitpun.

Dad dan Mum sudah bercerai setahun yang lalu, semuanya telah mengagungkan Rose Weasley yang notabene gadis terpintar di tahunnya, bahkan Granny lebih menyukainya dari pada aku, ia juga telah merebut cinta pertamaku. Oh, benar-benar sempurna bukan? Bukan untuk iri dengan ke popularitasnya itu, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Bisakah seseorang menjawab jawaban yang tidak sama denganku setelah ia merasakan yang aku rasakan?

Seolah ia merampas semuanya yang telah ku miliki. Ini bukan karena tahun lalu Grandpa memberikannya alat Muggle yang dapat memuncul suara biola merdu dengan tarian sebuah boneka ballerina di atasnya, tapi ini semua perasaanku. Melihat gadis keriting jelek itu bahagia di bahu cinta pertamaku.

Aku membencinya. Tak adakah yang tau itu? Oh, dapatkah aku meneriakannya sekarang? Di tengah-tengah kumpulan penyihir yang tengah menyortir buku-buku Perpustakaan Hogwarts?

Aku menatap Rose yang sedang membuka lembaran buku di tangannya. Kerutan kecil terlihat di dahinya menunjukkan ia sedang tak ingin di ganggu ketika ia sedang serius. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menaikkan buku tentang Ramuan Penghancuran Peri Jahat Pixy di depan mukaku.

Aku tak mengerti bahkan berminat untuk melanjutkan bacaan yang membosankan ini. Aku mendengus pelan – mengusir debu kecil dari lembaran kertas di depanku.

Namun, mataku sedikit tertarik melihat satu paragraf pertama di bacaan yang sedari tadi tak ku hiraukan.

**PERI KECIL PIXY MORNOUNSEE**

_Peri kecil Pixy Mornounsee pertama kali di temui oleh Albert Tom Hillson Jr. seorang ilmuwan penyihir abad 10. Ia menemukan peri tersebut di sebuah Hutan yang kini di kenal dengan Dark Forest di ujung barat Britania. Peri yang jarang di lihat oleh penyihir lain ini, tinggal di sebuah tempat yang basah dan lembab. _

_Salah satu ilmuwan penyihir Jordan Ferrano pernah melihat peri kecil ini. Dari pemberitahuannya ketika ia telah pulang tanpa rekannya, Wesley Joulle yang meninggal, peri ini berukuran ruas jari penyihir. _

_Peri tersebut memiliki bentuk seperti penyihir. Berkulit pucat pasi, memiliki bola mata berukuran bola, dapat berpendar di malam hari, dan setiap peri memiliki kulit berwarna lain. Mereka juga memiliki taring yang tajam. Peri Mornounsee juga tinggal di bunga yang berukuran besar. Atau peri Mornounsee juga di temukan di pohon Holly. _

_Peri Mornounsee sangat suci. Namun, peri Mornounsee memiliki racun lendir di tubuhnya yang kecil. Racun tersebut dapat melumpuhkan seluruh anggota badan dan dapat menyebabkan kematian jika tidak tolong sekitar satu menit. _

_Seorang ilmuwan penyihir Torrey James juga pernah mengatakan bahwa peri Mornounsee pernah terlihat di Hutan Terlarang yang berada di dekat sekolah sihir Hogwarts. _

_Penawar racun yang di miliki peri ini belum juga di temukan oleh para peracik ramuan terkenal. _

**TBC**

**A/N : CHAPTER 2 GUYS! WTF! Finally! HOAAAAHHH… Bela-belain buat fic ini menjelang tugas makalah dari dosen. Maaf banget ini kalau dikit banget atau kepanjangan. Saya menyadari jika fic sebelumnya itu sungguh sangat jelek banget! Gak teratur, dan kata-katanya memang benar-benar membingungkan. Jadi maafkan lah diriku yang cantik ini. Romance nya dikit banget ya? Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Cuma ini saja yang aku punyaaa… Fic selanjutnya mungkin agak lamaaaa… Sorry yaaa hehehe… So, enjoy yaaa, Readers! Kritik dan saran sangat di terima. Thank you. Eit, review juga yaa hehehe… **


End file.
